


Tonight's Dinner

by ghostgirl19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Marinette takes the worst/best snap, adrienette - Freeform, based on the shitshow that is me and my friends, depends on who you're asking, may get second-hand embarrassment, snapchat gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgirl19/pseuds/ghostgirl19
Summary: Marinette and Alya are bored in their classes, so they decide to spend the time by sending each other snaps on Snapchat. There's no way it can go wrong, even when Adrien and Alya's names are right next to each other on Marinette's phone...right?





	Tonight's Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr months ago, but finally got around to posting it on here after much procrastinating xD Hope you enjoy! :)

It had started out perfectly innocent and amusing enough.

Marinette and Alya were discreetly taking pictures in their respective classes, sending the photos to each other on Snapchat. They were completely random; sometimes they were selfies accompanied with the caption of ‘save me’ or ‘I’m so bored’. Others were of the back of people’s heads, or the teachers’ desks, or even the teachers themselves, caught in an unintentionally humorous pose in mid-speech.

Neither had gotten caught, which Marinette figured since the steady influx of pictures from Alya kept right on coming.

She had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing when she saw the newest picture. This time, it was of Chloe pulling off a particularly miserable look, with the caption, “when you're not able to suffocate Adrien for 5 seconds”.

The longer she stared at it, the more effort she had to take to keep it together. She pressed her lips together in a line and forced her eyes up to the lesson penned out on the chalkboard. Luckily, the teacher was completely oblivious to her restrained laughter.

She silently took a deep breath to calm herself, then proceeded to snap a picture of the back of Adrien’s head, then included the words, “when you're finally able to breathe again”.

The returning picture of Alya was of her with a smirk just begging to turn into a laugh.

Marinette went to take another picture, of what she hadn’t decided, when she heard something hit the ground.

Startled, her head snapped up to see that Adrien had dropped his pencil. The teacher stopped at the interruption before continuing with the lesson, albeit with a displeased frown on her lips and Adrien’s apology doing nothing to lift it.

When he got out of his chair to get it, Marinette was struck with a rather genius idea that she and Alya would remember for weeks.

Quickly, she brought her phone up and snapped the picture at the right moment when his butt was fully facing her from him bending down. She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling when she went to the sticker options and scrolled for the perfect one she had in mind.

No caption at all for this picture, just a sticker next to Adrien’s fine ass of a lamb sitting on a silver platter with the words, “Tonight’s Dinner” above it.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

Her heart dropped to her stomach as she picked her head up to look at her teacher who appeared mildly annoyed. Immediately all eyes on the classroom were on her, including Adrien’s curious ones. No wonder why, she never got in trouble in class aside from being late most of the time.

“Are you on your cellphone?” Mme. Lafayette questioned, narrowing her glare.

“N-no,” she mumbled, cheeks tinting pink in embarrassment as she hid the cellphone further under the desk. Despite the risk of getting into trouble, she was not about to let that golden snap go to waste. She knew the icons well enough that she could send it to Alya without even looking.

“Then why are you looking at your crotch and smiling?”

At that the classroom burst out in snickers, even the corner of Adrien’s lips twitched. Marinette feigned a chuckle but could offer no other valid response other than  _yes, she was on her phone_.

Mme. Lafayette shook her head, letting out a sigh as she did so.

“Please refrain from using your cellphone in class, Marinette. This is your only warning.”

Thankfully she then called the class’s attention back, drawing out a relieved sigh from Marinette. Soon, she deemed it far-enough into the lesson that she could check to see how Alya had reacted to the picture.

When she saw that Alya hadn’t sent her anything, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Nothing of her trying to hold in her laughter? Not even a chat of how hilarious she was?

Or maybe she got her phone taken away and wasn’t merely reprimanded like how Marinette was.

That’s when she saw it.

The big, red arrow next to Adrien’s name. The big, red arrow that indicated that she just sent him a snap.

She felt her face grow ashen; her eyes stared down at the phone screen completely horrified.

Her terror climaxed when she looked up to see Adrien pause in his writing, then slowly guide his hand down to slide his phone out of his pocket.

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears when she saw him unlock his phone, her teeth gnawed at her lip when she saw him open the Snapchat app, and she felt ready to scream when she saw the tips of his ears turn red.

This was it. Any possible future romance with Adrien gone all because of a Snapchat conversation gone wrong.

So lost in her inner horror scenarios of Adrien having her arrested and placing a restraining order on her, that it took her a few moments to realize that he was typing something.

He was probably telling Nino. Those two told each other everything, much like herself and Alya did. Oh well, it wouldn’t be so bad if Nino knew, she guessed. He would tease her for sure, but he wouldn’t escalate it to purposely hurt her.

Not like-oh, God.

What if he was telling  _Chloe_?!

Her social life would be gone, she’d make sure her parents’ bakery was shut down, she’d make Sabrina’s father arrest Marinette then go off and marry Adrien and have cute little babies while she rotted in a jail cell chipping the days away with a rusty spoon.

And that’s when her phone vibrated.

She peeked down, already expecting Chloe to have sent her the text notifying her of when she would have to appear in court. What she didn’t predict, was a red block next to Adrien’s name.

Well no wonder, surely he’d send her an angry picture with words written in all caps telling her to never look or even breathe in his direction ever again.

So she was surprised when she saw not a furious scowl, but a downright sinful grin that immediately caused her stomach to flip and her toes to curl in the most pleasurable way.

Then she read the caption.

_Only if you’re tonight’s dessert ;)_

Marinette pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle the flustered squeak. Her entire face felt like it was on fire. Meanwhile, Adrien carefully hid his smug smile behind a closed fist. Looks like he got his answer to the debate of whether or not to ask her out.


End file.
